Yuki
by Rebilein
Summary: Zuviel Alkohol kann manchmal wahre Wunder vollbringen.


Titel: Yuki – Einziger Zeuge war der Schnee

Teil: 1/1

Autor: Rebi

eMail: rebi85gmx..de

Serie: Hikaru no Go

Rating: PG-12

Pairing: Hikaru x Akira

Genre: Zucker, Romantik, Shounen-Ai

Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld.

Inhalt: Zuviel Alkohol kann manchmal wahre Wunder vollbringen.

Kommentar: Öh, ja, was soll ich dazu sagen xD Auf diese Idee bin ich gekommen, als ich mir endlich mal die Zeit genommen habe um meine ganzen HnG-Bilder zu sortieren xD

**Yuki**

**Einziger Zeuge war der Schnee**

Ausgelassen schlenderten die beiden durch den Park. Sie hatten ziemlich lange gefeiert. Alkohol war zudem reichlich geflossen.

„Gib zu, dass es dir auch gefallen hat, Touya", lachte Hikaru und sah den jungen Mann neben sich an.

Sie hatten gerade zusammen mit Waya, Isumi und Nase Touyas 21. Geburtstag gefeiert. Nun waren Touya Akira und Shindou Hikaru auf dem Weg zur Bahnstation.

Der angesprochene lächelte leicht, hielt sich dann an dem anderen fest. Für ihn war es eindeutig zuviel Alkohol gewesen.

Auch Hikaru hatte zuviel getrunken und stand nicht mehr ganz so sicher auf den Beinen, deshalb packte er den anderen kurzerhand am Ärmel und zog ihn auf deine der Parkbänke, wo sie sich hinsetzten.

„Ein bisschen ausruhen... Das wäre es jetzt...", murmelte er, lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen.

„Aber wehe, du schläfst mir ein...", kam die gebrummte Antwort von Akira zurück.

Es war ihm eindeutig zu kalt. Schließlich war es Mitte Dezember.

„Wir sollten weiter...", meinte er leise und blickte auf seine Uhr. Die letzte Bahn würde bald fahren. Wenn er die nicht erwischen würde, hätte er einen ziemlich weiten Weg zu laufen. „Shindou?", fragte er und stupste den anderen an. „Hey, nicht schlafen!"

Er stand auf, bereute dies allerdings sofort wieder, da sich um ihn herum alles drehte. Halb fiel er wieder zurück auf die Bank, seufzte und schwor sich, nie wieder so viel Alkohol zu trinken.

Doch es half alles nichts. Sie durften nicht hier bleiben. Trotz ihrer warmen Wintermäntel würde sie bald die Kälte zu spüren bekommen.

„Shindou...!", versuchte er es erneut, kniete sich nun auf die Bank und beugte sich über den anderen.

Fast hätten seine Haare über dessen Wange gestrichen, doch er schob sie schnell hinter sein Ohr.

Tief durchatmend betrachtete er den anderen, der scheinbar wirklich eingeschlafen war.

„Shindou...", sagte er nun noch einmal, diesmal allerdings leiser als zuvor.

Irgendwie hatte dieser Anblick eine magische Anziehungskraft auf ihn.

/Was würde passieren, wenn ich ihn jetzt einfach küssen würde...?/, fragte er sich, wurde schlagartig rot und rutschte wieder in eine sitzende Haltung neben seinen Rivalen zurück. /Nein... was denke ich da überhaupt... Das ist Shindou! Herrgott noch mal! Er ist ein Kerl! Ich kann doch keinen Mann küssen!/, schimpfte er mit sich selbst und kniff die Augen zusammen.

/Aber... Diese Lippen.../, begann er wenige Augenblicke später erneut und schüttelte den Kopf. /Verdammt noch mal! Warum gerade jetzt und warum gerade er?/

Mit rotglühenden Wangen und Ohren blickte er auf seine Handschuhe. Gestreift waren sie, in bunten Farben... Er hatte sie heute Abend erst von keinem anderen als Shindou geschenkt bekommen...

Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Der Versuch, wieder normal zu werden, misslang ihm aber.

Ein leises Schmatzen erklang, welches ihn zusammenzucken ließ.

„... das ist lecker...", murmelte Shindou und lächelte. Er schlief wirklich.

Es fiel Akira schwer, den Blick von dem anderen und dessen Lippen abzuwenden. Er konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken. Wie würde sich ein Kuss wohl anfühlen? Und... würde der ältere es überhaupt merken, wenn er ihn jetzt küssen würde?

Der grünhaarige rang mit sich selbst, doch schließlich siegte die Neugierde. Vermutlich war aber auch der Alkohol schuld an seinem jetzigen Verhalten.

Schnell schob er alle Bedenken beiseite, stand auf und beugte sich über den anderen, betrachtete dessen friedliches Gesicht.

Nur ganz langsam überbrückte er die kleine Distanz zwischen ihnen. Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen hielt er inne, schluckte noch einmal und berührte schließlich ganz leicht nur die Lippen des anderen.

Er stockte. Sein Herz schlug noch schneller als zuvor und er hatte das Gefühl, es müsse gleich zerspringen. Dennoch küsste er den anderen so sanft er nur konnte, schloss schließlich die Augen.

Hikaru allerdings hatte nur vor sich hingedöst. Auch für ihn war es deutlich zuviel Alkohol gewesen.

Er wurde wacher, spürte den Kuss auf seinen Lippen und erwiderte ihn instinktiv.

Seine Augen öffneten sich leicht und als er den anderen erkannte, der sich über ihn gebeugt hatte, musste er innerlich lächeln.

/Endlich.../, dachte er und legte eine seiner Hände in den Nacken des gerade 21-jährigen, zog ihn sanft näher.

Überrascht blinzelte Akira, konnte sich allerdings gar nicht wehren und stützte sich schließlich einfach mit einem Bein ab, indem er sich neben den anderen damit kniete.

Wieder schloss er die Augen und vertiefte den Kuss.

/Er... erwidert ihn.../, dachte er nur, schlang nun ebenfalls seine Arme um den anderen.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, ehe sie sich von einander lösten und sich mit roten Wangen verlegen ansahen.

„Das bleibt unter uns...", flüsterte Akira schließlich.

Hikaru nickte leicht, lächelte ihn aber zuckersüß an. „Nur der Schnee ist unser Zeuge...", ergänzte er.

Verwundert hob der grünhaarige den Kopf und sah sich um. Vereinzelte Schneeflocken taumelten aus den Wolken zu ihnen herunter.

Lächelnd erhob er sich und atmete tief ein.

Auch der ältere erhob sich, ergriff die Hand des anderen.

„Lass uns das bei mir fortsetzen...", flüsterte er in dessen Ohr, worauf dieser wieder rot wurde, schließlich aber nickte.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich – Hand in Hand – auf den Weg zu Hikarus Wohnung.

~ * ENDE * ~


End file.
